1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of methods and apparatuses for positioning nano-objects with aspect ratios.
2. Description of the Related Art
The controlled synthesis of nano-objects (i.e., nanoscale objects or nanoparticles, sized between 1 and 100 nanometers(nm)) in the form of spheres, rods or wires, etc., has led to a variety of applications in a host of scientific research areas. Bottom up synthesis leads to mono-crystalline nanoparticles and enables the fabrication of multi-component structures. Their structural properties often provide unique or superior performance of the particles in comparison to their top down-fabricated counterparts. A wide spectrum of applications, e.g. in integrated devices, are available if precise placement and alignment relative to neighboring particles or other functional structures on a substrate can be possible. Ideally, it is desirable to obtain both precise placement and alignment simultaneously at high packing density with placement accuracy on the order of the nanoparticle diameter, typically of 5-50 nm, so far, an unresolved challenge.